12 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-12 ; Comments *''(Jim) "I got this in trade back in the day and it's either the master or first gen copy. I traded tapes a lot in those days & if someone wanted something in trade from the UK I would usually just ask them to tape the next John Peel show for me."'' *''(Jim) "Session guests include Oil Seed Rape (1st session) and PJ Harvey (3rd session). John also premiers the new Fall single 'Why Are People Grudgeful?' and generally appears to be having a grand old time. It's thanks to this recording I discovered The Nectarine No 9 LP 'A Sea With Three Stars', which is one of my favorite discoveries. Hope you enjoy this recording as much as I do."'' *JP saw Sheffield Wednesday v. Ipswich Town on Wednesday 10 March, but didn't enjoy it (the Tractor Boys lost 1-0). Sessions *PJ Harvey, #3. Recorded 1993-03-02. 'Naked Cousin' & 'Wang Dang Doodle' available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (Island). *Oil Seed Rape, one and only session. Recorded 1993-03-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 begins *Small: He Who Cannot Be Bathed *dcBasehead Split Personality (album - Not In Kansas Anymore) Imago 72787 21023 2 *Sonic Youth: Personality Crisis (single - Sugar Kane) Geffen *Oil Seed Rape: Keel Haul (session) *X-103: Curse Of The Gods (12" - Thera EP) Treso *PJ Harvey: Primed And Ticking (session) *Bikini Kill: Jigsaw Youth (split album with Huggy Bear - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars (namecheck for Ken Garner) *Family: In My Own Time *L'Orchestre Empire Bakuba: Ibetibi *Arcwelder: What Did You Call It That For? *Lightnin' Hopkins: Wang Dang Doodle (ahead of PJ Harvey session cover version) *Fun-Da-Mental: Wrath Of The Blackman File 1 ends File 2 begins *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful? (new single first play) *Oil Seed Rape: Rib Donor (session) *Horns: Jesus Fuck (7" EP - The Bunny Ritual EP) Psycho Mania PMR 009 played at 33 instead of 45 *Militia: Electro-static (12" - Sleeping With The Enemy) Trance Fusion TF 501 1991 Festive Fifty *'32': Wedding Present, 'Octopussy (CD-Seamonsters)' (RCA) *PJ Harvey: 'Claudine The Inflatable One' (Peel Session) *Bobby Sisco: Honky-Tonkin' Rhythm (v/a CD Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel' Masters) Rykodisc ‎– RCD 20126 File c begins *Nectarine Nº9: 'She's A Nicer Word To Sing (CD-A Sea With Three Stars)' (Postcard) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Anyone But You (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (The Making Of Americans) *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: 'The Night Is So Lonely (LP-Gene Sings Vincent '57-'59)' (Capitol) *Peyote: 'Alcatraz (12")' (R&S) :(JP: "Pulp, despite what you may believe from reading the papers, have not just suddenly appeared out of the blue. They've been around for at least a decade.") File 2 ends File 3 begins *Pulp: 'My Lighthouse (7" mix) (7")' (Red Rhino) *Pulp: 'Razzmatazz (7")' (Gift) :(JP: "A note here from Jean Nouelle, who's Diblo Dibala's earthly representative in London, and he says, 'Dear John, I've brought you a copy of O.K. Madame, Diblo's new release he sent for you. Listen to the track entitled Matchatcha Wetu, dedicated to Andy and you.' Well, I have listened to it once and it does mention the BBC at one stage, but I may have got that wrong. Listen to it yourself and see what you think.") *Diblo Dibala et le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP-O.K. Madame)' (Afric Music) *Oil Seed Rape: 'Nil By Mouth' (Peel Session) :(JP: "As advertised about an hour ago....") *PJ Harvey: 'Wang Dang Doodle' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Regret (Fire Island Mix) (CDS-Regret)' (London) File c ends *''1 a.m. news - File 3 only'' File d begins *St Johnny: 'My Father's Father (LP-High As A Kite)' (Rough Trade) *Junior Reid & Dennis Brown: 'Dance Nah Keep (7")' (Greensleeves) :(JP: "If there's anybody listening at Peel Acres, the phone seems to be off the hook.") *Tindersticks: 'Marbles (10")' (Tippy Toe / Ché Trading) *Little Walter: 'Sad Hours (CD-Blues With A Feeling)' (Blues Encore) File 3 ends File 4 begins *Fall: 'Glam Racket (12"-Why Are People Grudgeful?)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'The Re-Mixer (12"-Why Are People Grudgeful?)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Lost In Music (12"-Why Are People Grudgeful?)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Nico(2): 'Darkstar (12")' (ESP) *Oil Seed Rape: 'Comb' (Peel Session) *Ukrainians: 'Rospryahaite (CD-Vorony)' (Cooking Vinyl) File d ends File e begins *Guided By Voices: 'Break Even (7" EP-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) *Pliers: 'Give Me Jahovia (7” b/w Jah Mike: ‘Humble Yourself’)' (Studio 1) *''(JP reads out a letter from PJ Harvey about the session: “I wrote these ones especially for the session as I didn’t want to just use regurgitated album material again. I hope you like them, or at least smile a bit as you listen to them.”)'' *PJ Harvey: 'Naked Cousin' (Peel Session) *Huggy Bear: 'Aqua Girl Star / February 14th (shared LP with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) Files 4 and e end at show conclusion File ;Name *File 1) jp19930313a.mp3 (Note files misdated) *File 2) jp19930313b.mp3 *File 3) jp19930313c.mp3 *File 4) jp19930313d.mp3 *c) 1993-03-12 JP L357a *d) 1993-03-12 JP L357b *e) 1993-03-12 JP L356 ;Length *File 1) 00:45.48 *File 2) 00:45.28 *File 3) 00:44.59 *File 4) 00:46.36 *c) 00:44:43 *d) 00:40:28 *e) 00:17:44 ;Other * Files 1-4: (Jim) To my ears, constant bit rate always sounds better than variable, and Fraunhofer superior to Lame, so for those who care about the technicalities, here's the processing lineage. TDK-AR90 > Tascam 112MKIII casstte deck > Roland UA-30 external soundcard > soundforge 7 > 44.1KHz 16-bit wav > dBpoweramp Reference > 224 kbps cbr mp3 (Franhofer IIS codec. Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Jim! *Files c) & d) created from L357 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *File e) created from L356 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available *Files 1-4 no longer available separately: now as one file (Mooo), with many thanks to Bill *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment